1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a physiotherapy and health improvement instrument, and more particularly to a chair type of physiotherapy and health improvement instrument that can be used for a physical treatment of a perineum, loosened muscles near an inguinal region, a prostate gland, an anus, etc., or for an exercise for health improvement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As physical treatments available for suppressing the enlargement of the prostate gland, there have been used physical treatments, such as repeated impacts on or frictional stimuli to the prostate gland site. It is known that similar physical treatments are not only helpful to the enlarged prostate, but to a urination difficulty that may be caused by hemorrhoids, calculus or thrombus, or to an abdomen muscle recovery after childbirth. Further, an impact or frictional stimuli on an inguinal region strengthens, for example, the muscles, which provides good effects to aging prevention and stamina improvement.
For the purpose of strengthening the muscles or the muscle recovery, or for the continued physical treatment against the above-mentioned symptoms, such treatments or periodic exercises in the hospital or physiotherapy center, even in their homes or offices, is preferably recommended. However, an area between the anus and the inguinal region gives, unfortunately, inconvenience when the patient himself applies a physical treatment thereto, such as the continued impacts or frictional stimuli, which calls for a mechanical physiotherapy and health improvement instrument which enable the patient to easily apply the physical treatment to himself.